Flor de Gelo
by Marilyn 0.0
Summary: O Time 7 foi mandando ao País da Neve para proteger uma princesa. Eles só não contavam que essa princesa era totalmente doida . Doida por Uchiha Sasuke.


-** -****Flor de Gel****o****-**** -**

**Capitulo 1 - Princesa Yuki**

Tsunade havia chamado o Time 7 para uma missão . Todos se encontravam em pé a frente a mesa da mulher, a mesma estava no meio de grandes pilhas de papeis. A Hokage limpou a garganta fitando os shinobs.

'' Ok...onde esta Kakashi? - Disse entediada

'' Tsunade , aquele velho sempre se atrasa , mas podemos ir sem ele , estou louco para uma missão – disse Naruto com os olhos brilhando

'' Yo n.n' – Kakashi aparece pulando a janela

'' Kakashi...existe porta , e porque se atrasou tanto? – Tsunade o repreende irritada

'' Aah …... e que um gato preto passou na minha frente , ele estava soluçando , horrivelmente , sabe as tripas dele estavam pra fora – riu nervosamente vendo a Hokage com uma cara de pena

'' MENTIRA VOCE SEMPRE INVENTA DESCULPAS ESFARRAPADAS SEU VELHO TARADO ¬¬ - Naruto gritava apontando o dedo para o Sensei

_Capow_

'' Dattebayo Sakura-chan , não precisa me dar um murro ç.ç' – Esfregou a cabeça chorando

'' Idiota...olha como você fala com o sensei , ele pode ser um velho tarado e estranho , mas e nosso ainda sensei ô.ô. ''

'' Yo Sakura ¬¬ , obrigado pela parte que me toca – Kakashi sentou emburrado – Parece que o único que me entende e o Sasuke – Fitou o seu pupilo que estava encostado na parede com os olhos fechados

'' Não me envolva nos seus problemas Kakashi – Disse sério abrindo os olhos

'' Sasuke eu realmente achei que você me defenderia , afinal somos iguais u.u– Falou indiguinado

'' CALADOS SEUS MOLEQUES ATOAS – Gritou Tsunade batendo o punho na mesa , fazendo a mesma quebrar ao meio , a garrafa de Saquê cai no chão e ficando em pedaços , a mulher fitou o chão se segurando de raiva , Kakashi que abria a boca para falar – CALADO – ele se calou e puxou o livrinho Icha Icha Paradise do bolso – Pois bem , a missão se vocês não irá ser muito difícil , será apenas proteger uma princesa...''

'' Uma princesa *-* - Naruto falou empolgado

'' Sim Naruto, a princesa do Pais da Neve , eu sei , é longe e vocês precisam chegar lá rápido, pois a Vila que ela mora esta sendo atacada por alguns ninjas renegados que querem ficar no comando do Pais da Neve . O país da Neve não aparece sol normalmente , só algumas vezes no ano , além do frio, espero que vocês comecem essa jornada amanhã , não quero atraso. '' - Todos viraram as costas para irem embora – EU NÂO TERMINEI SEUS INUTES ¬¬

'' NÂO PRECISA FALAR ASSIM SUA VELHOTA Ò.Ò – Naruto gritou

_Capow_

'' DE NOVO SAKURA-CHAN

_Capow_

'' Até você Teme? EU NÂO ADMITO ISSO DE VOCÊ – Disse irado

_Murro triplo_

'' Dattebayo... os três de uma vez não dá Ç.Ç – falou olhando para Kakashi,Sakura e Sasuke

'' Cale-se Dobe ¬¬ - O moreno falou calmamente voltando a sua postura

'' CALADOS …...Cof Cof...- Limpou a garganta – continuando, a princesa se chama Yuki e tem uma fama de encrenqueira …...principalmente com...- Parou para pensar uma palavra não muito chocante. Todos a olharam interessados , até mesmo Sasuke que não estava prestando atenção na conversa

'' Com...? - Indagou Sakura curiosa

'' co..com …..er...homenscasadosetambemnãocasadosehomensemger al – falou rápidamente , mas Kakashi entendeu e por de trás da sua mascara deu um sorrisinho - _Interessante_ – pensou.

''Hã ? '' Disse os três shinobs sem entender

'' ER...er...e dispensados ''

'' Até semana que vem Tsunade - falou Sakura saindo acompanhada de Sasuke e Naruto , deixando Kakashi na sala. O mesmo quando viu seus alunos longe se voltou para Tsunade que estava fitando o chão.

'' Isso vai ser interessante Tsunade – Riu vendo Tsunade agachada no chão onde havia os cacos da garrafa de Saquê, repetindo algo como – _Meu lindo vidrinho de Sa__quê__ , meu Baby , aguente firme, não chore a mami esta aqui Ç.Ç – _Tsunade levanta choramingando e olha para Kakashi

'' O.o er...vou indo , tchau Saquê Baby – Sumiu numa nuvem de fumaça

Já estavam todos no ponto de encontro do Time 7 – ou melhor _quase_ todos , ainda faltava Kakashi como sempre. Naruto estava mexendo na mochila , gritando pra variar

'' Sasuke-teme , estou levando meu mini estoque de Ramen *-* vou até oferecer para a princesa , ela vai adorar isso , comida dos Deuses Hohoho – Naruto Falou todo empolgado

'' Ramen …... até o nome é feio Ramen , isso e comida para os fracos – O moreno falou seriamente.

'' Dattebayo teme , isso é comida de verdade , você nunca vai entender , porque você e um idiota metido ¬¬''

'' Metido? ''

'' Sim , você fica querendo dar uma de senhor- etiqueta , só gosta de coisas refinadas , metido sim sim , metido metido metido METIDO – Falou apontando para Sasuke

'' eu não vou nem discutir com você , idiota – falou seco

'' HAHAHA você sabe que perde . To certo...- Levou um murro de Sasuke que saiu voando e caindo na água , o mesmo saiu gritando e pulou em cima do moreno. Kakashi que vinha acompanhado de Sakura viu aqueles dois se matando e decidiu ir parar com aquela briga antes que acontecesse uma tragedia.

O Caminho até o País da Neve foi tranquilo , nada de ataques ou de qualquer outros tipos de imprevisto. Kakashi sempre ficava ao meio de Naruto e Sasuke , para que os dois não brigasses, já que tivera o acontecimento no ponto do Time 7 os dois estavam irritados. Sakura estava em seus pensamentos, milagrosamente calada . Oque de fato incomodou o Uchiha que já havia se acostumado com a sua parceira de time tagarelando é que uma pergunta dela chamou a atenção de todos.

'' Kakashi-sensei . O que a Tsunade quis dizer aquela hora sobre Yuki, ela falou muito rápido ''

'' Hmmm hu...'' - Voltou em seus pensamentos

_'' co..com …..er...homenscasadosetambemnãocasadosehomensemger al – falou rápidamente , mas Kakashi entendeu e por de trás da sua mascara deu um sorrisinho - Interessante – pensou. _

_''Hã ? '' Disse os três shinobs sem entender_

_'' ER...er...e dispensados '' _

''Bom...e que a princesa Yuki tem alguns probleminhas , ela gosta muito de …...''

'' De ? - Naruto olhando para o sensei

''Bom , eu dei uma pesquisada , sabe como é hoje se acha tudo pela internet kk n.n' , e...ela gosta de homens …... homens misteriosos e talvez isso seja um problema pra algum de vocês U.U – Falou segurando a risada . Todos olharam para Sasuke , que estava branco. Kakashi se divertindo decidiu aumentar mais – e ela e capas de tudo sabe , ela pega mesmo – Naruto explodiu na risada

'' Sasuke-teme vai cair na dela igual mosca na teia HAHAHAHA ''- mais parou quando olhou para a Sakura a mesma estava triste . Sasuke não perdeu tempo e deu um murro no parceiro '' DATTEBAYOOO TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Estamos entrando na vila onde a princesa Yuki mora, tenho mal pressentimento com pelas ''pesquisas de Kakashi'' essa mulher deve ser o capeta , e eu sinceramente não quero uma mulher irritante correndo atrás de mim. A vila estava coberta por gelo , também , não era para menos. Parecia ser uma vila alegre apesar de ao mesmo tempo ser morta. Diogo pela vegetação.

'' Sasuke-teme , sua cara esta horrível , acho que se você continuar com essa carranca a princesa vai mandar te matar u.u. ''

'' Já você nem adianta mudar essa cara né dobe , ela vai achar que você é o pé grande ''

'' Seria mais o cabeça grande Sasuke – Kakashi falou se aproximando deles , deixando a Haruno para trás.

'' Cale-se velhote ¬¬...cade a Sakura ,Kakashi ? ''

'' Hu...ela parece querer ficar sozinha u.u' – disse Kakashi

'' Mas...''

'' Chegamos ao castelo '' - anunciou Sasuke olhando para os portões cheios de guardas, mas todos eles pareciam ser mais atrapalhados que Naruto quando ficava bêbado.

'' Dattebayo , que bagunça -disse pulando em frente a um guarda o mesmo se assustou . Gota em todos . Os guardas se aproximaram deixando a entrada do time 7.

O castelo era enorme , as paredes feitas de pedras, o chão estava branco de neve na escadaria da porta principal estava um senhor com uma barba branca que chega até o chão , usava roupas vermelhas escuras e uma bengala de ouro branco cravejada de safiras. Os quatro pararam de frente ao senhor.

'' Bem Vindos ao País do Gelo , sou Yoshimiku , braço direito do Rei Hufidu – o Senhor falou olhando para os quatro, mais ficou mesmo interessado a apreciar a flor de Konoha, oque chamou a atenção dos três rapazes presentes

'' Dattebayo , tire os olhos de Sakura-chan seu … seu velhote carcomido ó.ó – Naruto pulou na frente de Yoshimiku.

'' Hu... n.n' ...onegai , estava apenas olhando a moça …...exótica não? - disse piscando para Sakura deixando a garota sem graça

'' Hmpf , só o que me faltava , um velho tarado – O moreno fitava irritado o senhor

'' Tudo bem crianças isso foi apenas uma distração , uma brincadeirinha de Yoshimiku , não foi mesmo senhor? - Kakashi estava tentando amenizar o clima pesado

'' Não n.n' ….. eu gostei mesmo , só que não tenho idade pra aguentar uma beleza dessa na minha cama , não é Kakashi ? - Sasuke já estava com o sharingan ativado e vermelho de raiva

Como esse velho tem coragem de olhar desse jeito para sua Sakura . Não que ela seja sua , ficou repetindo a mesma frase em sua mente.

_eu não me importo... _

_não me importo... _

_nem um pouco..._

Mas cada vez que repetia isso soava menos convicente.

'' O.O Por Kami , isso aqui é um hospício – Sakura falou assustada

'' Seu velho pervertido …...eu só não acabo com você porque eu tenho dó '' - Naruto gritou

Sakura estava pasma , não conseguia falar nada , olhando aquela situação que ela ela estava entrando em uma gelada. Mas não demorou muito pra que uma figura aparecesse atrás do velho. Uma moça, tinha longos cabelos vermelhos e olhos azuis , usava um vestido rosa claro , olhava maravilhada para os visitantes , principalmente para o Uchiha...

Todos pararam para olhar a moça que descia as escadas apressadamente , segurando o vestido

'' Essa é a princesa Yuki – Disse Yshimiku despreocupado

'' Hai '' - falou os quatro juntos. A princesa não se contentou e se aproximou de Kakashi e Naruto e deu um beijo no rosto de cada um , com Sakura ele virou o rosto. Sasuke já estava até temendo oque esperava , Yuki pulou em cima do moreno e lhe tascou um beijo na boca. Fazendo todos ficarem chocados. Sasuke deu um empurrão em Yuki q se separou dele resmungando

'' Desculpem esse e o jeitinho receptivo de Yuki hoho – falou o velhote

Sakura já estava com um tique no olho direito de tanta raiva

'' agora sinta o meu jeitinho receptivo Yuki , sinta o peso dos meus punhos – Falou Sakura com uma aura negra em volta

- - Continua - -

_**Espero que gostem **_

_**Deixem Rewies por favor **_

_**Semana que vem planejo colocar o próximo cap, acho que a Sakura vai estar louca com essa tal princesa ein , pegando o futuro homem dela kkkkkkkk**_


End file.
